


Usual Mornings

by arghkaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arghkaashi/pseuds/arghkaashi
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Usual Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aftersome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftersome/gifts).



I wish I could draw all of the prompts bcs it's just wholesome //too bad my wrist is about to snap  
I tried my best to express one of them in this piece, I really hope you like it;^;


End file.
